Electromagnetic interference (EMI) can create operational problems in many types of electronic devices, including computer systems. Proper grounding of components in these devices is therefore desirable to minimize the effect of EMI. Grounding is accomplished by providing a pathway for conducting electricity from a component to a grounding object of greater size, such as the chassis of the electronic device. It is therefore desirable to ensure that an electrical connection is maintained at the maximum number of interfaces between a component and the grounding object.
The design of some components does not always ensure a proper electrical connection at a given interface. In these instances, it is desirable to have a separate grounding device that may provide an electrical connection at the interface. The likelihood of providing an electrical connection at an interface is increased if the grounding device is flexible and can conform to the surfaces of the components that are connected. It is also sometimes desirable to install or remove components of an electronic device after the device has been assembled. It is therefore desirable to have a grounding device that can be easily installed or removed from an electronic device without requiring disassembly of the electronic device.